Soft Spot
by JRedd7272
Summary: Redd. A courageous, brave, and positive squid. A very happy guy. But he has a very tough issue. He has a hidden thought that he has a tough time explaining to others.
1. Weakness

**I am depressed.**

**Random guy: "Suddenly, pineapples!"**

***pineapples surround me***

**This does NOT help.**

**Okay, asdfmovie joke aside, I came up with another quick one shot that references my tough moments in real life.**

**So, I am a person that has a tough time expressing my feelings and problems. Especially in real life. So, if you're wondering if this is another Aaliyah one shot, it's not. Though I am planning on making one with her and Sonic as they build their friendship.**

**This one shot is about Redd. Aaliyah does have a tough time standing up for herself, but Redd has a hidden feeling that makes him so sad. :(**

**I had a depressing night yesterday, and since I don't wanna really talk about my personal issues, I decided to express myself through a fanfic. And what better to do that than with my inksona? **

**I do warn you. This story is most likely gonna tug at your heartstrings. This story is entirely sad, but it is going to have a happy ending. ;)**

**That's the message I got. I hope ya enjoy.**

* * *

_"I told you, I don't WANT the pie! I'd rather have anything else!"_

_"You ARE gonna have the pie, Redd!"_

_"You're grounded for the rest of the day! You're still gonna have the pie, though."_

_"I said NO!"_

_"You're acting so rude, Redd! Your mother's birthday is today, and she's giving you this nice moment!"_

_"I don't like pie! Why can't we have something else?"_

_"Redd, please. You need to calm down."_

_"You know what?! I wish I can never see you two!"_

_"You don't mean that!"_

_"Maybe say it again. It may happen."_

_"You wanna test me?! Fine! I wish I never saw you two again for the rest of my life!"_

_*sounds of a harsh lightning strike*_

_"MOM! DAD!"_

* * *

***scene: Inkopolis Square, 8:00 PM***

These were some of the quotes that Redd has suddenly thought about. Some of them was what he said, and the others were... either his mom or dad. Redd shuts his eyes as he grumbles under his breath, trying to forget the memory.

Right now, Redd was outside the Square, sitting on a chair near the table he usually sits at. Adding onto that, Joel and David were there with him as well. They noticed Redd's unusual behavior, and got curious and concerned.

"Redd?" David called out. Redd opened his eyes again to look at his two best friends.

"Something on your mind?" Joel asked.

"N-No. It's nothing." Redd responded. He slightly looked away as some of the agonizing moments appear in his head again.

"You look uncomfortable, Redd. Clearly, you are thinking about something." Joel pointed out.

"I said I'm FINE. Nothing is bothering me." Redd exclaimed. He was a little angry, but he wasn't intentionally angry at them. It was the anger deriving from the memories in his head.

"Redd..." David said sadly.

"I need to go. I... can't really stay here for long." Redd said abruptly. So he stands up and pushes his chair in, and then leaves without a word.

Joel and David were pretty confused. But they also felt bad to see their friend just leave all of a sudden.

"Redd? Dude?" Joel called out.

"Be one... with the Squid Bits?" David did his pose, hoping that Redd would at least turn around and match the pose with him. But Redd didn't do the pose.

He was already too far away to hear what they were saying. That caused David and Joel to get even more concerned. In all of the moments they've had with Redd, they have _never _seen him like this.

As Redd was continuing to walk back to his apartment, another Inkling notices him. This Inkling immediately had a concerned look upon passing by him.

* * *

***scene: Redd's apartment***

The same Inkling that passed by Redd soon came by the entrance to the red Inkling's apartment. It was Sonic who was coming to visit him.

"Redd?" Sonic called as he knocks on the door. He waited a couple seconds. But there was no response. But Sonic did hear Redd making some sounds, so he knew that Redd was inside.

Sonic tried the door. It was unlocked, surprisingly. Was Redd _that _upset about something that he didn't have enough time to lock his own door? Something was up. Sonic just had to find out what.

So Sonic went inside the apartment, and closed the door on his way out. This time, Sonic locked the door so no one else comes in, just to save time. He looks around. But no one was here.

Then he heard some sounds coming from Redd's room. So he decides to check out what was going on inside there.

When Sonic opened the door to Redd's room, he was shocked by what he saw. Redd was laying down on his bed, crying. His cap was off, and he had his face on the pillow. He even continuously rubbed his eyes, even though the pillow was enough hiding already.

"Redd?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Uah... h-how did you even get inside...?" Redd asked as he sat up.

"You left the door unlocked." Sonic pointed out.

"Oh. That figures a lot.." Redd cried. He puts his hands over his eyes, rubbing them continuously to not show any flowing tears.

"Redd? W-Why are you crying?" Sonic asked. Redd didn't respond. He just let out quiet sobs as he tried to keep his mind clear. But Sonic was just sad. That was the only emotion on his mind.

"Are you okay, Redd?" Sonic questioned.

"I'm fine..." Redd sobbed.

"Redd, you're _not _fine." Sonic said sadly. Redd just continued to cry. Something was bothering the red squid big time. But Sonic did have a feeling why he was that way.

Back when he and Redd first met, Redd was sad about something. Sonic asked Redd why he was so sad, and Redd hesitated a bit before he admitted why he was sad. And that was because his parents died five years ago.

Maybe this is what Redd is thinking about right now. Sonic sat down on the bed, right next to Redd. Sonic put his left hand on Redd's right shoulder, but Redd gently pushed the hand off.

"What's on your mind, Redd?" Sonic asked.

"N-Nothing.." Redd mumbled.

"There has to be something, Redd. You're bothered by something, and it's making me really worried." Sonic said.

"*sigh* I... I'm just thinking about the loss of my parents..." Redd confessed. Sonic just nodded in understanding. Of course, this was what Sonic thought about for why Redd was crying.

And Sonic couldn't blame the red Inkling. Redd lost two people he was super close to, and they passed away so suddenly.

"You miss them, don't you?" Sonic assumed. Redd just nodded as he constantly rubbed his eyes, preventing tears from coming out.

"I'm really sorry for your loss, Redd. I would feel the same way." Sonic said.

"It's easy for you to say. Your parents are still alive." Redd ranted.

"I know. But I've met people who lost someone who lost family members close to them," Sonic explained, "They grieved for their loss a bit, like any other person would. But they had to get over it. And find a way to cope with the loss."

Redd just groaned. He shook his head side to side as he couldn't stop thinking about them. Redd never really met any other family members he could've known. The ones he did know were already gone.

Now all Redd has left in terms of family... is his sister.

"Hey, Redd," Sonic said, "Think about it this way. Think of what your parents may say. They wouldn't want you to be constantly crying over their loss, right? I know it hurts, but you have to stay strong. And plus, you have others who care about you as well in order to help you out."

Redd just stood up.

"No one is going to understand my pain. You, Marie, and Mia are the only ones who know that pain." He sighed.

"I'm sure your other friends would understand if you tell them." Sonic insisted.

"But I don't _want _to tell them! They're gonna think of me differently!" Redd shouted.

"Why do you say that?" Sonic asked, getting more sad again.

"It's because of that argument I couldn't stop thing about. And because of how angry I was... I had to be a SQUIDIOT and tell them I never wanna see them again!" Redd screamed as he punched a wall.

"R-Redd, c-calm down. You're gonna hurt yourself if you keep this up." Sonic warned in a very concerned tone.

"Why? I deserve this for all the dumb deeds I did," Redd exclaimed as he puts his hands over his face, "I lost my parents so suddenly, and the last thing we did was argue. We argued, and the next thin I know... they're gone. Why couldn't our last moment have a goodbye request, or a hug? Or even for me to just say a simple 'I love you'?"

"Oh, Redd," Sonic cooed, "Your parents still love you with all their heart. They know that you still love them, even after the argument. Even if they are gone. You don't have to take it too personal..."

Redd just kept on quietly sobbing. Sonic could clearly tell that this memory was bothering him so much. He wanted to do anything to help his new friend. Redd is such a nice guy. Seeing him so sad was just unnatural.

So there had to be a way to cheer him up.

_"Redd? Are you there?" _A male voice called out. Redd immediately recognized the voice.

"Who's there?" Sonic asked.

"Go let them in.." Was what Redd responded with. Sonic nodded, and he walked out of Redd's room, and meets up with the apartment entrance.

Sonic opened the door, and he saw two Inklings. Both of them had light skin, and the same height. And also black shorts. The first Inkling had orange tentacles wrapped in a ponytail, and he wore Tinted Shades, the Rockenburg White as his shirt, and the Smoky Wingtips as his shoes. And the other Inkling wore the Varisty Jacket and Kid Clams, along with slick, cyan tentacles with part of it sticking out.

It was Joel and David.

"Uh... hello." Joel greeted.

"Er, hi?" Sonic said cautiously.

"Is Redd home?" David asked.

"Yes, he is," Sonic replied, "But he's thinking about something, and... he may need some help."

"That's why we came. We're Redd's best friends, and we wanted to check up on how he's doing." Joel explained.

"Oh, you're his friends! I am his friend as well!" Sonic said happily.

"I'm Joel. It's nice to meet you." Joel said as he extends his arm, and opens his hand out. Sonic shakes Joel's hand.

"And I'm David. It's a pleasure, heh!" David chuckled as he also offered a handshake. And with that, Sonic also shakes David's hand soon after.

"My name is Sonic. New to the Square, but one of Redd's great friends." Sonic giggled.

"That's cool, Sonic. Is it okay if we come inside to check up on Redd?" Joel questioned.

"If I can come along too, since he'll need some comfort." Sonic replied.

"Fine by us!" David answered with a slight shrug. So they all walked by, Joel closes the entrance door (locking it as well), and they all eventually entered Redd's room.

Redd was still crying, but he was laying down on his stomach. Joel and David were surprised to see Redd so devastated.

"Redd, what's wrong?" David asked.

"Nothing..." Redd mumbled.

"Uh, no. Something is wrong." Joel said bluntly.

"You can tell them, Redd." Sonic offered.

"You guys aren't gonna understand." Redd cried.

"What? Dude, come on! Of course we'll understand. We're best friends!" Joel said with a slight chuckle.

"We won't take it by heart. Just tell us, and we'll listen intently." David added.

"I'm just... thinking about my parents. They died five years ago..." Redd admitted.

"Aw. Man, that sucks." Joel sighed, feeling bad for him.

"That's terrible! I've had tough moments with my parents as well, but this must really hurt you inside!" David cried. Redd sat up, and slightly looked at his three friends.

"Redd... do you, uh... wanna talk a little bit about it?" Sonic asked.

"No..." Redd mumbled.

"Talking about it will make you feel better." Joel insisted.

"It doesn't work for me." Redd exclaimed.

"But... that's a bad thing, Redd." David said sadly.

"Yeah. If you hide your feelings without telling anyone... it could lead to major depression. Or hurting yourself. Or... or even committing suicide..." Sonic mumbled. Redd just shook his head again as he hides his face with his hands.

The three squids could tell there were plenty of tears Redd had to let out. But clearly, he was trying to hold them in to hide his true feelings.

"I don't like talking about my problems. I've hid my feelings for five years, and I still feel the same." Redd ranted.

"That's not a good idea. Like what Sonic pointed out, it could lead to bad situations." Joel reminded.

"I mean, I know it's bothering you, but still." David cried.

"Redd... I think I know the reason why you don't like talking to people about moments like this." Sonic said.

"*sniff* Why...?" Redd mumbled.

"You're thinking people are gonna judge you for that, aren't you?" Sonic asked. Redd just nodded.

"Even though I constantly hid my feelings, I know how it's gonna turn out," He exclaimed, "People judge everything way too quickly. If I went into full detail, they'll think I'm not really a nice guy. I know it'll happen, since I've seen moments like this plenty of times!"

Joel and David just kept their concerned look. Sonic scooted closer to Redd, listening with every sentence.

"Life is just so stressful. There's lots of things I go through that have to make me so vulnerable." Redd sighed.

"I know, Redd. Like I said, you just have to stay strong. Take time to think about this stuff. But you have to have someone to talk to." Sonic explained.

"Yeah, like us!" David added.

"We'll understand everything you tell us. Redd, you'll have David and I since together, the Squid Bits never back down." Joel said.

"And you'll also have me in case you need help. It's in my soul to be nice to others." Sonic reminded.

"*sigh* Guys... I... I see you care about me that much..." Redd sobbed, quiet crying sounds being heard as he kept talking.

"Is there anything else, that's bothering you, Redd?" Joel asked.

"No." Redd replied.

"But there's gotta be something else." David said sadly.

"I said nothing. That's the only thing." Redd exclaimed as he places his hands on his lap.

"Redd... it's okay to tell us. Friends stick up for each other, remember?" Sonic offered. Redd clenches his fists as a tiny tear streams down his cheek. Redd quickly wiped it away while frantically rubbing his eyes, and then he stood up.

"Fine. I give up." Redd sighed as he walked out of the room, closing the door on his way out. Joel and David kept on calling out Redd's name, beckoning him to come back. But Sonic quickly stopped him.

"Let him be. I know he needs our help, but just leave him by himself just for a little bit." He reminded the other Squid Bits members.

"I understand..." David sighed.

"We'll give him some time to himself. You're right, he may need it." Joel added.

* * *

***15 minutes later***

Joel, David and Sonic eventually left Redd's room. But they were still in the living room, waiting for him.

So Sonic knocked on the door a bit. It was safe to come in, as Redd gave the signal.

Redd was changed into his pajamas, sitting down on his bed. Sonic, Joel and David walked in the room.

"You feeling alright?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine..." Redd responded.

"Sure hope so. You've been through a lot today." Joel reminded.

"We hope you're okay after all that, Redd." David said in a concerned tone.

"I'll be fine.." Redd mumbled.

"Okay. Just stay well, dude. I'm gonna get some rest to prepare for some big Ranked battles. And maybe even some song ideas. But maybe till you get better." Joel explained.

"And I'll refresh on my animation skills tomorrow. Have a good night, Redd!" David added. Then he and Joel leave the apartment as Redd slightly waves.

Redd and Sonic then look at each other.

"As friends, you're always able to talk to me. You can send me a text or give me a call, and I will come to help you." Sonic insisted.

"I know..." Redd mumbled.

"Just stay strong, Redd. If you want to talk about moments like this again, I will come to help." Sonic said.

And then he hugs Redd. Redd didn't return the hug, but he leans his head on Sonic's shoulder and cries a bit more.

"There there. It's okay, Redd. I'm here." Sonic cooed. A few more seconds of that comforting, and then Redd pulls away while constantly rubbing his eyes to get rid of any remaining tears.

"So, Redd. For tomorrow, do tou wanna hang out and do some Turf Wars?" Sonic asked.

"Instead, how about we... we go to Octo Canyon to visit the Squid Sisters?" Redd suggested.

"Sounds fine by me." Sonic responded.

"Same here.." Redd said quietly. And then he shows a small smile, something he hasn't done throughout the entire situation.

The cheering up kinda worked. A tiny bit.

Sonic walked near the door and waves at Redd. Redd waves back as he places the blanket over his body.

Then Sonic soon leaves Redd's apartment. He was sad to know what Redd was going through, but happy he is able to cheer him up just a little bit.

And that's another thing. Sonic learned that Redd has a hidden soft spot when it comes to family. And Sonic may be the only one to know Redd's major problem, and will help him in any way he can.

You learn something new every day. Cuz friends always help out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Phew. Welp, I got a story that is very sad for once. Did I tug at your heartstrings? Because I felt it inside me as I wrote this.**

**Anyway guys, I got City of Light to work on. I'll make sure my sadness stays away as I write on and on.**

**Stay Fresh, dudes, and cya next time. :)**


	2. Chany Finds Out

**Greetings, fellow squids and octos! Finally, I have arrived once again! And this time, I got something to share in Soft Spot! Yep, this story is now gonna have three chapters instead of staying as a one shot! ;)**

**Of course, one of them is just a suggestion. However, the third chapter is one that I thought of on my own. But I ain't gonna tell you just yet! You'll find out when the chapter is released. :p**

**Anyways, I'll share the suggestion part with ya right now. I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

It was another nice day in the Square. Redd was just living life as usual, especially after what happened the last times his most sensitive moment happened. His... soft spot. His soft spot for family.

Redd may be happy and positive as usual, and even back then, he was. But whenever he was thinking of his family, he just manages to get more sad, and just forces a smile to anyone who passes by him.

And what makes it worse is that Redd and Mia don't know, or have, any other family members besides their parents. But they both passed away, so the twins now only had each other.

But what is making Redd more vulnerable like this? It's enough to already know that he's admitting his deepest secret to others. Mia already knew since she also experienced the moment, but it hurt Redd most of the time when he admitted it.

Marie was the first, so Redd kinda got away with that, leading to his depression later on, though. Shortly after, it was Sonic, and they just met when Redd told his secret. Then it was Joel and David...

Redd could care less if he admits the problem to others. But he just doesn't want Mia and himself to constantly get bothered with this.

But unfortunately... Redd was feeling this way once again.

He scrolled through his phone, looking through childhood images again. Looking at the two small squid children. One red, the other cyan. Mia and Redd when they were kids.

Redd's face scrunched up as he looks at the two adults in the image. The mother, with yellow long hair, pink eyes, and glasses. And she wore the herbivore tee, black shorts, and white shoes with red laces. And then there's the father, with navy blue hair wrapped in a ponytail, and he had gray eyes, and wore a white coat, long black pants, and brown boots.

Redd sighed as he closes his eyes and shook his head. He just wished to see them again one last time. Oh, how Redd would give anything to hear their voices again. To feel his mom's gentle touch and comfort. To hear his father's hearty chuckles and life-lesson tips.

To just play with Mia like he did, as their parents watched them. All just for what Redd remembers... when most of his family was still around.

And of course, right now, Redd was in his room, when the sadness just overtakes him. And everytime something like this was brung up, he lashes it out on a dessert of all things. But it's not usually a dessert.

Redd also blames himself, for what he said to them before they died.

As Redd continued to just continue his sadness as usual, he heard someone knock on the door.

"Who is it..." Redd mumbled.

"Sonic!" Sonic's voice was heard on the other side.

"Along with the rest of the Squid Bits." Then Joel talked.

"I'm here, too!" David said cheerfully.

"Come in..." Redd said quietly. And thus, the door opened. Sonic, Joel and David walked inside, and they immediately saw Redd in his room since the door was open.

As usual, upon the second they've seen Redd, they walked over to him."

"So, you wanna hang out together, Redd?" Sonic asked.

"I... I don't really feel like it..." Redd responded as he shook his head. The boys caught onto that. But they already knew what's going on."

"You're thinking about your parents again, aren't you?" Joel assumed. Redd nodded in response. It was quite easy to tell, especially since the three boys knows Redd's big issue.

"Gee, even to this day, it still hurts you?" David questioned. Redd looks over to one side, still keeping his head down. It was obvious for the boys to tell how reluctant Redd is about this whole past situation.

Sonic walked over to the bed, and then sat down next to Redd.

"If it makes you feel any better, Redd..." Sonic said, "...Do you maybe wanna talk about some more memories you had with them? Maybe even... tell me what they're like."

"Might as well. I don't want to make you guys feel bad just for what I'm going through..." Redd replied quietly.

"Dude. It's alright. We get like this." Joel chuckled.

"If you have anything to say, just get it off your chest. We'd love to help you out." David insisted. Redd turned over a bit to face the other boys.

Well, the good thing about this is that Redd isn't deeply sad like he was the last time his parents were on his mind, and also led to Joel and David figuring out a little more about Redd's past.

"Well," Redd started, "I guess I can start off with appearances and personality. So, my mother... she has long hair like Mia does, and it's yellow, too. Pink eyes and glasses, and casual styled clothing. She was always so kind and cautious, which was why she told me she uses a Firefin Splatterscope as her weapon. Her touch was so soothing, Mia also felt the same way about it when we were kids."

"Ooh! Nice!" David complimented.

"And then, my father," Redd continued, "He has the usual man bun style, colored indigo. He had more work-styled clothing, but is into the lazy and casual attire once in a while. While he is strict at times, he is still very kind and always likes to look after the family. His weapon is the... the Tri-Slosher. I don't blame him, it's a good weapon in my own opinion. He was also kind of a weapon geek, but not as much as Sheldon, heh. That's why I knew a little bit about Turf Wars back then, you know?"

"That is quite interesting." Joel said.

"Yeah. It's a shame they had to pass away so early..." Redd frowns as he stares at the floor once again. Sonic also shows a sad look, then he places his hand on Redd's shoulder. Redd only sighed upon getting the touch.

"Redd... why don't you tell anyone else about this?" Sonic asked.

"No! I can't do that!" Redd exclaimed.

"Why not, though...?" Sonic specifies more on his question.

"The judging thing. You know how people are nowadays." Redd admitted. Joel and David looked at each other and nodded, feeling bad for Redd. Even Sonic felt a weight in his heart just from hearing all of this.

A tragedy can never be fixed. And to this day, Redd struggles to get through that.

"Is there anything else that you wanna confess to us, Redd?" Sonic asked politely.

"I don't even know _if _I have anything else to say..." Redd mumbled. Joel and David gathered around the bed, and tried to give their fullest support to the Squid Bits leader.

"Okay, let's let a little bit of if statements get through," Joel suggested, "So, Redd. If your parents were still around... what do you think their reaction would be if they found out about the stuff you're in right now? Like, you know... being lead singer of the Squid Bits, and also Agent 4 of the NSS?"

Redd piqued his interest as soon as that question was heard.

"That's... a good question." He said.

"But in your own honest opinion, what would it be like?" Sonic questioned, showing a smile.

"I think that they would be proud of me," Redd explained, "They always supported me and Mia to the very end, just like any other parent would with their children. My dad always did want me to try out Turf Wars when I was around the legal age. We could've done that together, and I would've brought Mia along, but... of course, that didn't happen."

"Aw..." David said sadly.

"Even though Mia and I were only fourteen, just a week after their deaths... to this day, it still bothers us. It really does..." Redd sighed. He even felt a couple tiny tears forming, but he starts frantically rubbing his eyes again to not show any.

Sonic grew a little closer to Redd in hopes of giving as much comfort as he could without Redd feeling overwhelmed. So the boys knew they had to ease up on the topic before Redd would... walk away and be alone like the last time.

_"Fine. I give up."_

They never would've expected Redd to suddenly walk away last time. He was a positive extrovert! But the power of getting someone overwhelmed was certainly enough.

The boys all gathered around Redd. The red Inkling only sadly looked at them.

* * *

***15 minutes later...***

"...And as much as how angry I was as I just lay down on the bed in my room, I still loved them." Redd finished part of another bit of a past part of his story. Specifically, after the whole... pie situation.

"Ah, so THAT'S why you don't like pie." Joel said.

"Gee, that's quite the tale. Especially for just knowing why you don't like a simple dessert." David added.

"Yeah. And to this day, I still hate it..." Redd sighed.

"Not everyone has the same likes. The same goes for food." Sonic assured, rubbing Redd's back. Redd just continued to stare blankly into the distance, probably thinking about the situation again after telling about it.

Just as Sonic was about to ask another question, or another memory that Redd has... a knock on the door was heard.

"Hello? Anyone there?" It was Chany.

"I'll get the door." Joel insisted. David and Sonic nod, and then Joel stands up and walks to the door. When he opens it, he saw Chany herself, with a small frown on her face.

"Hey, Chany. What's up?" Joel asked.

"I came to visit Redd. Is he here now?" Chany questions as she looks over inside the apartment, seeing if there's any trace of Redd.

"He's a bit upset at the moment. He's here, but reluctant to talk much." Joel admitted.

"Oh. Then, uh... I at least wanna know why Redd is feeling this way." Chany said. Joel just nods, and steps aside so Chany can walk in.

"Go ahead." The orange Inkling replied. Chany nods in response, and then she heads inside the apartment. Then, her next destination was Redd's room, as she saw the door was slightly opened.

When she got there, the next thing she saw was Redd being comforted by Sonic and David. Sonic on the bed next to Redd, and David across from the Squid Bits leader. And... Redd was definitely saddened.

Sonic and David stepped aside for Chany.

"Oh, hey Chany." David greeted.

"Hello." Sonic added. Chany gave a small wave, but then her look of concern came back when she saw Redd looking away from all of them.

"Hey, Redd? Are you alright?" Chany asked.

"No..." Redd mumbled.

"Joel told me that you're upset about something. Do you... wanna talk about it?"

"I really don't..."

"Why not?"

"It's just... I'm afraid you'll judge me for the thing I don't like talking about..."

"Wha- j-judge? In a negative way?"

"Yeah..."

"It's okay, Redd. You can tell me," Chany insisted, "I promise I won't judge you in a negative way. Besides, you helped me when I was going through my negative thoughts. So... if you helped me, then maybe I can help you as well."

Redd sighed deeply, rubbing his eyes to get remaining tears away.

"Okay. But just keep a promise that you'll keep any judges..." Redd said.

"I cross my hearts." Chany replied as she places her arms on her chest. Meanwhile, the boys just stayed beside the two, careful not to disturb them too much.

"I'm just thinking about my parents, Chany," Redd admitted, "They passed away a week after me and Mia's fourteenth birthday. Thanks to my hatred of pie and a loud argument that kept going on, I crushed my pie slice and declared that I didn't want to see my parents ever again. And that wish surprisingly came true, even though I didn't even mean it in the first place. I didn't even get to say goodbye or I love you..."

Chany shows a shocked look, as she was very surprised after hearing Redd's small sad story.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you..." The pink Inkling apologized.

"*sigh* I just wish it didn't happen so suddenly..." Redd sighed. Meanwhile, the boys came back over to the scene.

"You feel a little better now, Redd? After... you know, getting that off your chest?" Sonic sighed.

"Yeah, I'm alright... I guess..." Redd admitted.

"Just take it easy, bud." Joel insisted. Redd shows the four a small smile, ensuring them that he'll be okay. At least he didn't break down crying or any sad thing like that.

Redd then puts his hands on Chany's shoulder, as the two made eye contact with each other.

"Chany. So, you know my little secret now. But, please just promise me... that... you won't tell Mia that you know about this." Redd cried. Chany nods and gives Redd a gentle hug. Redd was a little shocked...

But he hugs back, giving comfort to both Chany, and himself.

"I promise. Pinky swear." The veteran Inkling said with a smile as she pulls away.

"So, uh... now that we've been through this, what do you guys wanna do now?" David asked. Everyone thought about this for a moment.

And then Sonic came up with an idea.

"Turf Wars altogether?" Sonic suggested.

"How about... you guys let me join in, too?" Redd insisted as he raises his hand. Everyone was glad now that Redd was feeling like his normal self again.

"Of course!" Sonic giggled.

"Then let's head to the tower!" David cheered. And so, everyone made their way towards Deca Tower. Redd then thought about his parents again during the walk there. And he felt like he was gonna break down or fall on his knees, or something along those lines.

But luckily, he felt alright during the trip. Since nothing can easily take down the lead singer of the Squid Bits.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this is done. Sorry if some parts seemed rushed. If so, then I promise you that I'll put a little more detail into the next chapter that is gonna come up someday. ;)**

**But that's all for now, Splatoon fans! Stay Fresh, have a great day, and I will see you all next time! :D**


	3. Sibling Stroll

**And here it is. The next chapter of Soft Spot that I thought up of on my own. Just more fluff. Sibling fluff. :p**

**I think it'll be nice to show some wonderful interactions between Redd and Mia. Maybe you guys'll like it, too. ;)**

**Anyways, here is the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The worry that has spiked up when Redd had his saddened moments has finally died down since the comforting Redd got from his peers. It was later on today after Redd, along with the Squid Bits, as well as Sonic and Chany, got back from a few Turf War matches.

The grief Redd felt for his parents was no longer roaming his mind. The Squid Bits lead singer was his usual happy, positive self again, just how everyone likes him.

It was around 4:30 PM. Redd returned home half an hour ago, and was already feeling relaxed after all of the dreadful, yet fun Turf War matches that he participated in with his friends.

He was now sitting on his living room couch, scrolling the web on his phone.

_"Hmm, lemme see... what shall I do next for today?"_ He thought. One current thought he had in his mind was dinner plans, so that was one thing. And the red Inkling wasn't too sure what he would want to do after that. Not that he really minded, though.

His thinking process was interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. Redd stood up, curious who is at his front door.

He immediately walked up to his door, and opened it. And from there, he saw his twin sister, Mia, who just smiled at him upon coming in eye contact with him.

"Hey, Redd." She greeted.

"Hi, Mia. What's up?" Redd asked.

"Ah, just came over to see how you're doing," Mia replied, "I was bored, and I wanted to do something. You busy?"

"No, not at all. Just wondering what to do for dinner. Dunno if I wanna go out or not." Redd said.

"Heh, I can help ya with that. Let's take a walk together," Mia suggested, "Just a simple stroll around the Square, and then eat somewhere together. What do ya think?"

"Well... yes. I would like that very much." Redd responded with a nod. His twin sister smirks as they hold hands.

"Alright, well, let's get going now, shall we?" Mia chuckled. Redd just smiles back as the two siblings start their little walk.

* * *

***later on, outside Inkopolis Square***

The twins were already outside the Square and taking their lovely stroll, waving at passerby Inklings and Octolings who just so happen to be walking by them, either in the same direction, or the opposite.

The outside world was beautiful. Areas such as this is just a beautiful surrounding to take in. And the twins had this whole area engraved in their minds, since they always walked by here. Even back when the two of them lived in Inkopolis Plaza.

Mia looks at Redd as they continued their stroll.

"So, Redd," The yellow-haired Inkling started, "Sonic told me about what's been happening with you lately. That you're feeling stressed out and all that."

Redd looked up slightly upon hearing his sister's statement. He bet that Mia knew exactly what was going on. And the two of them couldn't blame each other. They were both witnesses of the events, and are still devastated by it.

"Yeah..." Redd mumbled as he slightly looks down, as he and Mia stopped in their tracks. Though Mia was usually the sarcastic, laidback version of the two, she sadly frowns upon hearing Redd's answer.

To make him feel better, Mia places her hand on Redd's right shoulder. The red-haired Inkling looked at Mia, and the third Agent just shows a reassuring smile.

"Even though we usually don't see each other at times, especially since we want to do stuff on our own... you know I'm always going to be there for you, bro." Mia explained. Redd shows a small smile back.

"Glad to know you're still comforting as always, Mia." Redd replied.

"We're siblings, bro. We always look out for each other, even if we're not there," Mia stated, "During the moments when we were kids, and even today. Whether we're in our casual run, or during our duties as Agents. We'll still always be there."

"Yeah. Yeah, we will." Redd shows his signature grin. And with that, they continued their walk. And they kept their conversation up so the awkward silence doesn't fill the air.

"Do you miss Calamari County?" Redd asked.

"Kinda. It was a small place, yet it's still a very nostalgic place when I look back at it." Mia replied.

"I do miss the old house we had when we still lived with Mom and Dad... you know, when they were still alive."

"*sigh* Yeah, me too. I don't know how we were able to go on about our lives with the two of us living in that old, rugged house. Were we lucky?"

"It was weird, but we still lived our lives like usual. But still, it wasn't the same without our parents."

"You're right about that. I couldn't really bare it much longer. So, thank cod you were able to get those Inkopolis tickets for our seventeenth birthday."

Redd nods upon hearing that.

"Yeah. Any time, Mia. And it's good that we did it, too," He said, "Where would we be now if we didn't move to Inkopolis? We wouldn't become Agents... we wouldn't have met our friends..."

"We'd still be at Calamari County, doing the same old thing." Mia finished, chuckling.

"I am at least thankful for this new life we could move onto. To start over. To become the people we are today." Redd responded, showing a big smile.

"You got that right." Mia commented.

"Though... I wish Mom and Dad were still here. At least to see how much we've grown up..." Redd sighed."

"I miss them too, Redd. But death is an inevitable cause. We can't really fix it, as it already happened." Mia admitted, looking down at her shoes."

"I know..." Redd said quietly. But then he shook his head, as he didn't want to think about this too much. Else he would have a mental freakout again. And he wouldn't want that to happen again.

Especially not in front of his twin sister.

So Redd looks at Mia again, and once again, they exchange eye contact.

"We almost there?" Redd asked.

"Yep. It's straight ahead." Mia replied. Redd shows a toothy grin, and they then look ahead of them during their walk.

It only took about five more minutes until they reached their destination. During that time, the twins shared a couple memories. But not a lot, as they wanna save some other conversations when they arrive at the food chain.

They place that they arrived at was their local fast food place: "Ika Eatz". It was one of the places Redd and Mia liked for something that other Inklings and Octolings also share in terms of interests.

Well, besides the Crust Bucket. No fast food chain can ever beat the Crust Bucket.

"You know what you're gonna get, bro?" Mia questioned.

"Heh, you bet. Just the stuff I usually like." Redd chuckled.

"Same here," Mia said, "And plus, I'm having another craving for something sweet. And they do serve ice cream here, and the fact that you can order ice cream with your meals and get that sweet treat later on..."

Mia closes her eyes and licks her lips by just thinking about it. Redd could barely stifle his laugh. If there's one thing that Redd knew about Mia all too well, it's any kind of dessert. No matter what it is.

"I think I might get ice cream, too." Redd said.

"Oh, nice. But I'm just wondering if I'll get it with my meal or not." Mia reminded.

"Well, knowing you, Mia, I know you will either way." Redd teased.

"Okay, you know what?" Mia exclaimed in a teasing tone, keeping her smile on as she playfully glares at her brother. She and Redd had a good laugh after that.

Classic sibling teasing.

So, they went inside, and they were greeted by a nice look of Ika Eatz. A bunch of Inklings and Octolings already at tables, some waiting in line; everyone was busy.

The twins got in back of the line. Luckily, this line was pretty short, so they didn't have to worry about waiting too long before it was finally their turn. There were chatters all around this small place, so no one had to worry about any awkward silence.

Two minutes later, Redd and Mia finally pull up to the front of the line. An Inkling girl with wavy green hair smiles and greets them.

"Hello, and welcome to Ika Eatz. How may I help you two today?" She greeted.

"Hi. I would just like a cheeseburger and fries, please. Just ketchup on the burger with the cheese. Oh, and along with onions," Mia explained, "And for drink, I'll just have a cola. And I know you guys have a special dessert option after we finish our meal, so I'll get some vanilla ice cream."

The cashier puts in the requests.

"Okay. And what would you like, sir?" She asked."

"I'm gonna have the same as her. But just don't put onions on my burger, please. And I'd like my ice cream to be chocolate instead of vanilla, too." Redd said respectfully. He and Mia grab a certain amount of coins as soon as the lady told them the total price for the food.

The cashier keeps her warm smile on her face after getting the coins.

"You two may go sit down. I will you your number when your food is ready." She stated, giving Redd a number decal.

The twins looked at the number, seeing that it's 56.

"Well, let's go grab our seats." Redd insisted.

"Way ahead of ya." Mia replied. They walk over to find an empty table. A small one that was enough to fit only two people. It was perfect.

Redd say down on the right side, and Mia sat on the left.

"So anyways, Redd," Mia started, "How's your day going so far? You know, after that whole stress thing you've been having to deal with?"

"I've been doing alright since then. Been doing Turf War with Joel, David and Sonic earlier." Redd responded.

"Same. I was hanging out with my friends earlier, too. A girl's gotta stay busy, you know." Mia chuckled, her tentacles waving around as she moves her head around slowly. Redd also nodded, giggling as well.

"You must be really close with Sonic. After all the adventures we've been through together, it's like you two were meant to be great friends." Mia explained.

"Yeah," Redd agreed, "That Smash Ultimate game was fun the first time I played it during my... alone times. But we have definitely grown closer! Oh, and did you know Sonic bought a Pokémon game now for his Switch?"

"Pokémon? That's the show you liked back then, right?" Mia questioned, folding her hands.

"Yes! Apparently, just like the old Red and Blue versions... there's a 'Sword and Shield' version for the Switch. Sonic showed it to me one time, and it looked amazing!" Redd explained, showing his big smile once again.

"Ooh, next time Sonic plays it, bring me over so I can watch him, too. I wanna relive memories." Mia offered.

"Of course. Sonic wouldn't mind." Redd said with a nod. He and his sister look around, observing what's going on around them.

Then Mia pulls out her phone from her pocket, and starts scrolling through something. She silently chuckles as she looks at something, then continues her scroll.

The third Agent knew that Redd would be curious about what she was looking at, so she decided to tell him about that real quick.

"I'm just looking at memes and vines that I sent to my friends," She explained, "Boy, are these some of the best and random ones I saw. I knew I had to save some of these. It's quality content!"

"Oh, neat. I bet they are really funny." Redd chuckled.

"I have a few images, too. Come take a look at this." Mia insisted. Redd walked over to his twin sister, and Mia moves her phone around so both her and Redd could look ag the memes.

***about five memes later...***

Redd and Mia exchanged small laughs after the last one was over. Redd then went back over to his seat and sat back down.

"Those were some pretty good ones, Mia." Redd agreed.

"I know, right?" Mia chuckled, "Seriously, though. I even posted a couple on social media lately. But you know what I'm still baffled about?"

"Oh, boy. What is it this time, Mia." Redd playfully rolls his eyes, showing a smile.

"What is it THIS time? Oh, I'll tell ya!" Mia exclaimed, "Well, the minute I uploaded both of those images to my profile, I already got ten likes on them! And not only that, but a couple hours later, I got 50! I barely post anyway, so I don't know why I get so many likes!"

"Why are you confused about that?" Redd held in another laugh because he found this fun to listen to.

"I'm just confused on the fact that likes bombarded my two memes! It's insane!" Mia shouted.

"Mia," Redd sighed happily, "I don't think it really matters. You should feel proud. Last time you talked something social media-wise, you complained about getting eight followers as soon as you joined the site. Without posting anything."

"You know the reason, bro." Mia said.

"You're still baffled about that, aren't you?" Redd giggled.

"We're _not _going back there." Mia exclaimed, pointing at Redd, but smiling in a playful way. After a few more seconds of exchanging glares, they just chuckled in unison.

Then they leaned their backs on their seat, relaxed.

"Ah... I'm glad to have you as my sister, Mia. You're the best sister I could ever ask for." Redd complimented.

"You too, Redd. I dunno what I would do without you." Mia replied. They smiled again. This time, in a family love way.

A couple more minutes passed by, and the twins just relaxed for this time. They heard the number 56 being called up by the cashier from hence they ordered from. Redd offered to get the food, and Mia accepted.

Redd came back shortly after, holding two trays of the food they ordered. He set them down, and they opened the burger wrappers first to see which burger was the one thry ordered.

Once that fiasco was done, they two grabbed their fries and drinks, and they set a napkin down next to their food.

"Oh, yeah. I am going to enjoy this." Redd chuckled.

"Let's dig in." Mia said. And the twins start eating, enjoying every bite of their ordered food.

* * *

**A/N: And that's all for Soft Spot! Next up, I have another Chany two-shot, and then I can finally return to the long-awaited City of Light! :D**

**Are you guys excited? I sure am! But for now, I'll focus on the current to show you guys what I made for today. The future can only tell hints each time! :p**

**But I hope you guys liked it! Stay Fresh, have a great day, and I'll cya next time! ;)**


End file.
